The Correct Choice
by serenityalexis
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you made an incorrect choice? Well I know I wondered at times but I would never regreat the choices I made to get me where I am today.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

BPOV

Have you ever sat and wonder what your life will be like if you hadn't done something? Or if you changed your choices in something? I know I have, but I bet I'm not making any sense to you, so let me start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to go by Bella. I'm basically your typical girl, standing at 5 foot 2, brown hair that some how can never be tamed, and brown eyes that changes shades along side with my emotions. My childhood was never perfect but I wouldn't changed much. My parents weren't always the happiest couple when I was growing up. Who would have thought that my life would change from day to day so drastically.

It all started when I was at Jacob's house, my best friend, it was near dinner time and I knew I had to get home soon.

"Hey Jake, I have to go home now, do you think your sister can give me a ride home?" I asked Jake after we finished building our sandcastle. A silly tradition of ours, for whenever we came to the beach.

"I don't see why not, let's go back and ask her," Jake said while grabbing my hand and running back towards his house. Once we reached his house we ran towards Rachael's room.

"Hey, Rach, do you think you could give me a lift back up to my house?" I asked while popping my head in her room. This is one of my favorite room in the house, it was so homey looking and yet young. She had a whole wall builted in to look like a bookshelves, her bed was right next to the window, her carpet was a royal blue that made it look like you were in the ocean and she had her surround system in each of her corners of her room to be able to blast her music.

"I don't see why not, I have to go to into town anyways for some books, let me just get my purse. I'll meet you at the car." Racheal said while turning back to her computer.

"Thanks a bunch!" Both Jacob and I yelled though a closed door.

"You still coming tomorrow right?" Jacob asked while we walked to his sister's car.

"Always! Where else would I go? It wouldn't be a summer with my best friend!" I explained while smiling. Who would of thought that it would have been my last smile towards him. Seeing that his sister was going towards the car I hoped in.

"Bye Jake! See you tomorrow."

"Bye Bells!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Bella's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks again for the ride Rachael! Can't thank you enough! " I waved at Rachael as she pulled away from the drive way. Turning around I noticed that my mom's car was filled that up to the point where you could barely fit two people in the front, now me being eight at the time, I didn't know any better that it was that we were leaving.

"Mom, where are you going." I asked as soon as I walk into the house.

"I'm not going anywhere, WE are going to go live with your grandparents for a while." My mother, Renee, stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"WHAT? What about dad?" I basically yelled at her, close to but I didn't.

"I'm leaving your father and your coming with me," my mother informed me as she pulled the last luggage into the trunk of her Toyota. To this day, I could never forget the look on my father's, Charlie, face when he saw us pulling away. And still, to this day, I haven't cried so many tears. Not only was I saying good by to my father, but to my best friend in this whole world!

Every year for the past six years I went over to my fathers house, in Forks for the summer. Not only did I love them, but I also dreaded them as well. How could I have the heart of staying for two months and then going back home?

**AN: Well, I just thought of this randomly one day while i was watching tv lol. I started writing but was scared of what people thought so I asked my dear friend, Alita Maralvaa, if it was worth trying! hope you like it guys and REVIEW on whatcha think! or just any random idea lol :)**

**AN2: I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING! Just the story plot that I thought of :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

Chapter One: The Truth

**BPOV**

"You got everything you need?" Phil asked for what seem like the one hundredth time this past hour.

"Yea I do, and I'm sure what I forgot I cant just go buy it at the store in Forks. " I replied while hoping into the back seat of my step-dads Toyota Corrolla, wasn't my type of car but I could live with it.

"Sweetie are you sure you don't want to stay with us? Your going to miss the sun, we don't mind having the three of you with us." My mother, Renee told us, for what seem like the one hundredth time so far this morning. One look to everyone from the back of the car and we knew we couldn't stay here.

"We are sure mom. Plus you guys need some newly wed time. That's not possible with the three of us hanging around the house all the time." I mention to my mother with the slam of the car door. All three of us, look out towards the window. We each give our slient prayers to our proper elements. Neither of our parents knew that the three of us were witches. Sadly not only witches, but witches that can control an element. Who would of thought, each of us have our own prospects rings and necklace that represents us.

For example, Sandy can control the earth. So her ring bores the golden topaz, its earthy yellow that enhances her tanned skin. Sandy can feel every damage done to the dusty earth, well at least that is the explanation that we came up with, with just the fact that she is always sick. Her necklace was one of a kind, we all think it comes from some kingdom in Europe, something probably during the renaissance period. It hung right above her bust line, forming a perfect heart with diamonds surrounding the topaz. We had once taken to a jewelry to see how much It was worth, the poor guy almost had a heart attack. Told us it was something that had disappear along side the queen.

Next came the youngest of the twins, Lili. Lili's power was the one that gave all of us a heart attack once we figured out what it was.

_~Flashback~_

_We were all sitting in the backyard working on our English project. Since all three of us live so close to each other we thought it was a better idea to work together, that and we were all good students, well at least when it came to school work. Since we had decided in writing a play, we had split up the work. I was suppose to do the actual writing of the play, Sandy was in charge of the 'school work' and Lili was going to do the props for the play. Apparently they couldn't agree on anything._

_"Seriously Lili? Wouldn't it just be easier to do the front part of the desk to design as the car?" Sandy mention to her sister in annoyance._

_"San. I could have sworn that your part was the work. Now back off, let me do my part, ALONE" Lili pushed back. I just happened to look up when I noticed that there was a small fire on the art work she had done so far._

_"Shit!" I yelled, running back into the house. I went directly under the sink for the fire extinguisher, running back outside I noticed that the fire wasn't there anymore. "Seriously, Lili, fire? You couldn't pick a more calm one, but then again it matches your temper!" I laughed at her while sitting back down on the bench._

_"Your kidding me, fire? Ugh, but then again it would make sense." Lili mention to herself while smiling._

_~End of Flashback~_

As with Lili, she bore the red garnet with an elegant ring that when the light hit it just right, it made it look like that there was fire on the ring instead of the stone. Her necklace, like her sisters, was one of a kind. Her necklace, being of more of a modern era, was a chocker, black with the laces of red gernet. She even went as far as get matching earrings.

As for me, well I can control the water, any form of it, frozen or liquid. My gem was the lab saphire, it was as deep as the ocean. My necklace was a silver chain with a heart shape saphire with surrounding diamonds (**A/N: like the one in Titanic**), my ring was a heart shaped saphire also with white diamonds surrounding it, which was my beloved Grandmothers'.

**SPOV (Sandy)**

I looked over to the middle sit and noticed that Bella was in her own little world. I really do hope that Forks is the place that we need to be. I'm tried of having us to hide every time we have to practice, or just the fact that we cant control our emotions so much. Sure we are getting better but we gotten better in controlling it.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us, sweeite? We really don't mind having you guys, Forks is so cloudy, the sun hardly ever comes out!" Renee tried to talk them out of it once more.

"We are sure Renee, besides being away from the sun for a while isn't going to kill us." I replied laughing, "we might even be able to cool down Lili's temper!" The three of us laughed while we got out of the car.

**BPOV**

Laughing at the joke that Sandy pulled out, we all got out the car and look at the sunshine of Phoenix once more. "Come on guys, if we stand here any longer we are going to miss our plane." I scold at them.

"Seriously guys, did you just pack about every damn plant in Arizona?" Phil complained while trying to drag all six of our luggage to the sidewalk. "I swear, when you guys come visit yall better try and find a way to just make it with three luggage. My back can't take this anymore" Phil complained while closing his truck. We of course had no idea how heavy they really were, so we decided to play along and make it seem like we could barely handle them, when in reality we didn't even have to hold them at all! But of course we couldn't just show up with floating luggage, cause if we could we would.

We had just walked though the metal detectors and turned in the luggage onto the conveyor belt, "Mom, Phil, I'm gonna miss you guys." I said with teary eyes and hugging them. "I promise to try and call everyday but for sure an email." I pulled back to give the twins their own goodbyes.

"Bye Renee, Phil. We'll take lots of pictures for yall." Sandy and Lili said while giving them a group hug. One of the few times that ever said anything at the same time, somehow they aren't the normal set of twins. It's annoying at times, sad. We waved one more time to them before we gave the attendee our tickets and walked though the tunnel.

**A/N: Sorry guys it took so long! Not only was I having a hard time in how I wanted to write my ideas but my husband also kept taking my laptop from me! UGH.. I manage to get it from him for a little bit lol. anyways I wanna thank ALL the wonderful readers out there that took their time in either alerting the story or reviewing! THANKS BUNCHES! :) if yall are confuse feel free to PM**

***hugs* Liz**


	3. Author Note

**A/N: IM SO SORRY GUYS! I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE THIS WEEK. I'M HOPING BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK I WILL. I JUST START WORKING THIS PAST WEEK AND TOOK MY EXAM ON SATURDAY! BUT I PROMISE ILL OME UP WITH SOMETHING FOR THIS SATURDAY! FORGIVE ME.**

**p.s. if any of yall have any crazy ideas for anything! A new story or just an idea ill take it!**


End file.
